A friend forgotten A sayian gangsta story
by YoungBlackSayianJizzle
Summary: I know it took me a heck of a long time but its done Its long dangerous and funny as heck but some people be advised if you dont like gangster related stuff oh yeah and other hardcore stuff.Rated M but in my case R for SL,N,SV,and other sh**.


A friend forgotten

Prologue: You all know the Inuyasha crew right, well I kind of tweaked the story a little to top my own interest (P.S. my character is a beast and is a sayian yes take that DBZ) (A/N He's the strongest thing alive and his brother is a beast to but he's stronger) P.S.A. P.O.V. is a little bit third person and first person. Also this is a key ((Thoughts)), {(Thought transfer)}, -Action-

Chapter.1 First day of school

7:00am in the morning a light skin teen sit up from his bed trying to open his light brown/hazel eyes, rubbing his own abdomen from his muscly body he rasies up and goes to the bathroom to take a piss and shower. Fifteen minutes later he's washing his baby like face and puts on a black tee, black & blue guirbauds, black air force ones, black A-town fitted cap, and a Mac 11 with a suppressor and infrared beam, also his able to go invisible Shinto or family sword that has a demonic power. He takes a deep breath and says "OK A.J. time for school." And with that he grabbed his car keys and left out the door. Outside he goes to his car a BMW M3 GTR (like the one off Need for speed most wanted) and sped off to wacdonalds. A.J. got there in less than three minutes tops because he was going 175 mph down wade blvd. When he arrived at wacdonald's he met his friend john whom you could swear he was miroku's twin apart from the dark brown eyes, black cornrows, and the fact he was 90 white and 10 black.

AJ:was up john what you been to working hard or hardly working.  
John:Both and looking at tha mamacitas.  
AJ:Ok I feel ya on that one.  
John:look at that one over there -pointing at a teen 16-17, 5'6" brown skin thickness godess wearing baby phat jeans, a rockawear t-shirt, and some Carmelo's, with micro's in a a baby face talking on the phone.  
AJ:Damn she got a ass on 26" (almost loud enough she could hear)  
John:Yea- wait aj don't say that aloud!  
AJ:Why the fuck not. - in a British like tone-  
John:cuz she might hear you.-almost laughing-  
AJ:I don't give a fuck.  
John:I do she may come over here and slap tha fire out your ass.  
AJ:I wish she would, I would rape the shit out of her ass.  
John:Can you holla at her for me.  
AJ:Why, I'd holla at her for me.  
John:Man c'mon bra I am at work.  
AJ:Nigga you get off in 5 minutes, plus why don't I bring her over here.  
John:Cuz I can't screw up or cupcake on the job.  
AJ:Man-bu-illght i'll do it for you bra.  
John:Thank you bra, oh yea can you give me a ride to school.  
AJ:If i can get my two double cheeseburgers and wicky d's sweet tea.  
John:illght I can do that for you dog.  
AJ:You mean fox. -walking over to the young lady winking to his homeboy-  
John:Yeah whatever -smirks-  
AJ:Hey beautiful how are you doing today with yo fine azz.  
Young lady:fine how are you.  
AJ:Straight chillin', but it's something i got to know.  
Young lady:What is that?  
AJ:Your name and number for my homeboy he wants to know you better.  
Tameka:well my name iz Tameka Robinson and my number iz 704-330-8004 what iz you name boo.  
AJ:My Alton but my friends call me AJ for short and my homeboy's name iz john oh yea if you need a ride I ca-  
Tameka:Yes, I do, can you take me to school? -cutting aj off-  
AJ:yeah what school you go to?  
Tameka:Volcano High Sch-  
AJ:word me and john go to that school.-cutting her off-  
Tameka:really so you can take me there.  
AJ:yeah of course I can take you there as soon as my homie get off.  
Tameka:Which is...  
AJ:Tell you the truth;right now.  
Tameka:Really.-folding her arms and giving the hair eyeball look-  
John:-interupting- Im off.  
AJ:well let's go den.-walking outside rest following-  
Tameka:Iz that your car -pointing at a broke down car-  
John:we can't fit in that.-frowning-  
AJ:No dumbasses that is.-Pointing at the BMW-  
Tameka & John:NO WAY!! -awshruck-  
AJ:Yes way get tha hell in so we can go.-pushing the unlock button-  
Tameka & John:Aaahhhooooh  
AJ:Retards amuse me.

They all got in the car and A.J. sped off. They arrived at school 10 minutes later cuz A.J. was ballin' down roads doing 110mph around curves and 195 down straight aways.

Tameka:Damn baby you was ballin' weren't you.-panting-  
John:Hell yeah!!-screaming in excitement big grin on his face sweating heavy-  
AJ:Yeah I street race.-calmly-  
And with that they got out the car stunting. A.J. pushing the lock button. And racing to class almost on time A.J. thought. After the roll was taken all the students started there work. A.J. was very smart he was done in 10-15 minutes wile everybody was stuck on problem five. A.J. relaxed by putting his feet up. But the teacher scorned him and then threw a piece of chalk at him. But knowing A. caught the chalk before it hit him. Then he blanked but bit his tounge three seconds after he started and said.  
AJ:Ma'am Im sorry for talking like that and using profane language against you;I apologize but why in the hezzie did you throw chalk at me?  
Teacher:That is how we roll at volcano high, Its a style of teaching.  
AJ:Oh by throwing chalk at people. -sarcasticly wile whole class giggles-  
Teacher:Yes it is very effective.  
AJ:Ooook.(ackward) -high pitched-  
Teacher:Whatever take your seat.

* * *

Werid tunnel crazy stand-off

Six hours later the school dissmissal bell rang. Every body left for home. John and tameka left early(wink wink) so A.J. was beginning to drive home till he started stalking a girl home good thing he had tinted windows . At the girl's home A.J. saw her go inside and he drove off actually going speed limit he made a wrong turn into a blocked off tunnel he proceded threw and then his car turned off on the other side. He got out and pushed the shrink button on his car and put it in his pocket. Then he said in a girly voice "Todo, I don't think we're in kansas any more." Just then something caught his eye. A piece of a like a chunk was laying on the ground. "Looky here i found something." AJ picks up the jewel fragment and senses eyes on him. AJ looks around and sees a whole village looking at him. (what the fuck they looking at) A.J. thought. Just then someone screams out "He has a part of the shikon jewel!!" Then three men charge at aj but aj with the speed and strength he knocked all back 200 feet from were he was standingAJ:Fuck is wrong with y'all. Then several more men atempted to beat Ajbut instead of them being flung 200 feet they were flung 350 feet into some trees. After that somebody says "He's a demon call the demon exterminators." Then a person 6'1" with long silver/white hair, glowing amber eyes, dog ears, and a red kimono jumped out infront of him. "Feh I can take this loser" the hanyou says. "Who the fuck you calling a loser my name is A.J. bitch and i will beat yo motha fucking ass dog." AJ said with venom in his voice making the hanyou back up. "kick his ass master inuyasha." the crowd said violently. "So your name is inuyasha."AJ said."Yeah, whats it to you." Inuyasha says. "I will beat you up to a pulp." Inuyasha added. "The only thing you will be beating is your meat after I kick that ass." AJ roared with venom and it bit at Inuyasha hard making the hanyou furious."I will kill you with my tetsaigua WINDSCAR!" the angered hanyou roared. With that three trailblazes came at AJ but aj was fast enough to dodge them. Then AJ was like "I got two moves just like that and i will use my new one with my sword." AJ pulled out his sword and it transformed into a longer blade. Finally AJ roared "RIPTIDE WAVE!!" making two white trailblazes intertwineing like DNA hitting alitte Inuyasha but hurting him alot. Then his reinforcements came; a woman light brown hair, brown eyes, 5'7" slender body light peach skin, for some reason she had an ass on 22", A big ass boomerang, And a fucking tiger or demon; A monk 5'8" peach skin, hair in a ponytail, purple eyes and a wonering hand. A small male kitsuneor fox demon, with red hair and bangs, and fluffy tail. Also a woman 5'6", Volcano high uniform ((old school throwback)), slim body, raven black hair, Dark brown eyes, short skir- ((wait isn't that the girl that I stalked home)) aj thought.((yeah shes in my first block class I think her name is Kagome Hirgrishi)). Kagome screams out "Who are you and why are you holding the sacret shikon jewel that I had!" "Well maybe you dropped it and I picked it up and my name is AJ im in your first block class and If you want this you can have it. AJ said responsly.

* * *

Darkness falls, fun comes

Just then a man from a dark cloud and everyb ody screamed out "Naraku!" All of a sudden AJ's body pulse's like a heartbeat and then aj goes from happy to enraged. Then AJ takes off his shirt, throws it, and charges at Naraku, Jumps up, tackles him to the ground, and ripped his fucking heart limbs out. In the background someone screams out "Brutality!" -mortal combat style-. Then the girl known as sango wispered in kagome's ear " He is so sexy oh my goddness I got so horney just now over him I just want to fuck him!" Then kagome said "Me too." " Tell AJ to come here." "OK." -signals aj to come-  
Kagome:well you know me already Im Kagome.  
AJ:Hi Kags -putting his shirt back on-  
Kagome:This is Inuyasha-Point at the guy in the red kimono-  
Inuyasha:sup  
AJ:I meet him already-growls at each other-  
Kagome:This is miroku-points at monk-  
Miroku:Pleasure to meet you friend  
AJ:Yeah right back at you-sarcasticly-  
Kagome:This is litte shippo  
Shippo:I smell alittle fox demon blood in you are you a fox demon like me.  
AJ:Yes I am, I am a saiyan two tailed fox demon that resembles that cat of yours.  
Shippo:Really-awshruck-  
AJ:Really-in reasurance-  
Kagome:This is kirara  
Kirara:-meow-  
AJ:Nice to meet you kirara-smiling-  
Kirara:-Meows happly-  
Kagome:And this is Sango  
Sango:Hi how are you doing((with yo sexy azz))  
AJ:Fine sexy how are you ((with yo damn fine azz make a ni- ooops can't think that))  
Sango:Okay but im tired I guess ((Oh my goodness he called me sexy))  
AJ:Maybe you should rest you could use it  
Sango:Ok I will((he knows and says I should rest sweet))  
Kagome:Alright you too stop flirting gosh  
AJ:My bad((she started it though))  
Sango:Okay kagome ((gosh kagome stop cockblocking as you say))  
Kagome:Okay thanx ((horney bitch if I can't have him you can't have him cuz we got men already  
AJ:Ok that was an akw- nevermind ((kagome fine but her friend is damn sexy))-forgeting he's looking at sango-  
Sango:Are you alright ((I think he's flirting with me))  
Kagome:AJ you do-  
Miroku:I don't like the way you're staring at my woman.-pushing poor kags out the way interupting her-  
AJ:-snapping out of it- My bad bra; I mean I didn't know she was yours; I mean I thought the village girl you were flirting with was yours.-in anger-  
Sango:So flirting with other women again are we -anger in her voice-  
Miroku:N-nn-no my lovely sango my heart belongs to you.-fear in his voice-  
AJ:Ooooh now the tables have turned -slick voice-  
Kagome:Now now sango we mast act good for our new comrade.  
Shippo:Yeah sango calm down.  
Sango:Well kagome I have something to say to you.  
Kagome:What Sango?  
Sango:You are the biggest cockblocker I know.  
Kagome:-gasp-What!?  
Inuyasha:What did you say winch.  
Miroku:You are talking to the wrong one friend.  
Inugang:-arguing-  
AJ:Hello  
Inugang:-Ignoring still arguing-  
AJ:Heelloo  
Inugang:-still arguing except louder-  
AJ:Shut the fuck up and listen.-venom in his vocie-  
Inugang:-Silence-  
AJ: Now y'all can point to the exit.-Mad alittle still-  
Inugang:Over there-shaking pointing to the well-  
AJ:Thanks-Jumps through the well-

* * *

At home trouble comes

As soon as Aj got through he made his car bigger again and drove off fast "Man what just happened?" Aj said went paid all his bill on time almost missing a payment. AJ drove to his home going again surprizingly the speed limit. When he arrivedto his 6 bedroom, 2 stories,5 1/2 bathroom house he was happy to be there laying in fur cover on his luxurious bed and took a nap untill his cell rung.  
AJ:Hello-answering his cell-  
John:Whas up bra.  
AJ:What's up bra what you been up to  
John:Locked up  
AJ:What are you serious-shocked-  
John:Yeah my bail is 1,200  
AJ:I will get you out but tell me what happened after you get out; What jail you in.  
John:Orange county correctional facility.  
AJ:Alright  
John:Peace-hangs up-  
AJ:Peace-hangs up-  
Finally AJ got up, grabbed his keys and ran out the door, got in his car and sped to jail made it in 13 minutes because he was hitting a wopping 212mph down streets almost hitting a wall but missing it by inches. AJ grabbed 1,200 out his pocket handed the bailman the money and in minutes his homie was out free. They walked outside got into AJ's car and drove off speed limit and exchanged a conversation that went like this.  
AJ:Bra how did you get in jail.  
John:Ey bra what you mean.  
AJ:Bra whats your charges.  
John:Assault and Battery and possession of weed.  
AJ:Aw hell who you hit this time.  
John:My manager cuz he was talking shit so I socked him right in kisser.  
AJ:(OO)... Okay-slowly-((ackward))  
John:Fuck you AJ.  
AJ:You said it not me.  
John:Just drive me home.  
AJ:You are already here -pulling up beside an apartment complex-  
John:Thanks dog -getting out and going upstairs-  
AJ:You're welcome-driving off slowly-

* * *

Dejavu time

AJ drove off slowly going back to the tunnel that he drove in three hour ago and went thru it again not noticing again were he was going this time his car did not turn off until he was on the other side of the tunnel. He did the same procedure that he did the first time. He shrunk his car and put it in his car in his pocket and found the jewel again except it was the other chunk of it. He found Inuyasha and the gang still arguing so he started singing can't tell me nothing by kanye west.

AJ: la la-la-la wait till i get my money right. O-o-o-o I had a dream I could buy my way to heaven, when I woke I spent that on a necklace. I told god i'll be back in a second, man its so hard not to act reckless. Have to give back cuz so checked; had to stop the record so he could get the message. I feel the pressure under more scroungy, and what I do act more stupidly. Bought more jewelry, sorry my mama couldn't get thru to me. The drama, people sueing me, I'm talking on t.v. like its just you and me. Try to get over the hill man, I'm anit one of the Cosby's I didn't go with Hilton. I guess the money should have changed him I guess I should have forgot where I came from. La-la-la-la wait till i get my money right la-la-la-la then you can't say nothing right ((i-don-no-what-to-say)) Excuse me miss was you saying something unhn you can't tell me nothing haha you can't tell nothing uhun you can tell me nothing.-dramatically-  
Sango:You have a sexy voice omg.  
Kagome:Yeah you do  
AJ:Thank you  
Miroku:Stop trying to steal my woman  
AJ:Its no need she comes voleentaraly  
Miroku:Shut up-throws a punch-  
AJ:NO -dodging sucessfully-  
Inuyasha:He won't dodge this windscar-sending windscar-  
AJ:Ahhhh-Dodging sucessfully again-  
Kagome:Inuyasha-sreaming angerly-  
Inuyasha:What!!((oh shit))  
Kagome:SIT!!  
Inuyasha:ahh -thud-  
Sango:Miroku!  
Miroku:Yes?  
Sango:sit  
Miroku:OKay I'll sit -sitting down-

* * *

Pain

Then AJ comes down and says "That was fu-" then his arm burst with blood on it, tricling down his arm AJ yell in pain "AHHH shit that hurt." Kagome and Sango rush to his aid but aj wraped his arm then the two girls rushed in and took over. "You need to rest." said Kagome. "Yes you do you are injured." Sango added. "But." AJ stammered. "No buts." they replied. "Okay." he replied. He laid down and fell asleep by accident. His dream a is a flashback: AJ is five years old at the playground with his friend maria a five year old mexican mixed with black, long black hair, grey eyes; This is the conversation they had... the last one.  
AJ:Hey maria this is fun isn't it.  
Maria:Yeah it is I want to do this again tommarow.  
AJ:Yeah me too!  
Maria:Maybe you could ask your bro and I can ask my mom and we will me at three.-continues playing-  
AJ:Okay that would be cool.-goes back to playing-  
-car pulls up too a stop in front of the playground two men in mask step out the car with guns-  
Thug:This is a raid.-gunshot-  
AJ:Oh sna- maria o god o god maria maria viya con dios!!  
Maria falls and dies leaving aj sreaming her name-end of flashback- AJ wakes up sweating heavliy screaming her name one last time before realizing she was already gone. The memory almost brung a tear to his eye but he sucked it up. He looks around the room of the hut and see's everyone is sleep. So he creeps outside carefully not to wake anyone but wakes sango not realizing it so he went to some tall grass with a tall stomp in the middle and she sat beside him without him noticing.  
Sango:Beautiful isn't it  
AJ:-shocked but calm- yeah it is.  
Sango:What are you doing up at this time of night.  
AJ:Trying to forget a bad memory, you? -pieces of the flashback playing in his head-  
Sango:Gazing at the stars and moon and checking on you.  
AJ:O-ok-tear dropping-  
Sango:-gasp- what's wrong?  
AJ:Memory getting the best of me.-wipeing the tear away-  
Sango:What happened.  
AJ:I lost a friend I love so dearly I didn't know she was going to die so quickly.  
Sango:((He was someone else before me as a mistress)) how old was she?  
AJ:Me & her were just five at the time we were at the playground having fun and thats when she died by two thugs with weapons shot her.  
Sango:That is very sad.((I like his soft side its so emotional and I kinda share the same pain he does with kohaku))  
AJ:Yeah I know, the last words I got to say was via con dios which in spanish means god bless and before that thats cool cuz we were planning to meet again at three pm.  
Sango:O-kay well I lost my brother to naraku when he was on his first demon slayer mission.  
AJ:How?  
Sango:Well naraku posed as a prince and possessed my brother to kill father, me, and the other demon slayers with us and then the castle people killed him. But I was revived and sent to kill Inuyasha but I found out that my village was slaghtered by naraku so I joined forces with the other.  
AJ:Damn thats horrible!!((She's been through hell))-holds her close-  
Sango:Yeah I still have bad memories about it, Hey I'm going back to bed you coming.  
AJ:Yeah sure I'll come-walking back-  
Sango:Great -walking back beside him-  
They walk back to the hut go inside to find a jealious miroku, an angry Inuyasha, a worried/jealious Kagome, and a rather confused Shippo.

* * *

Trouble comes with a misunderstanding

Miroku:Where were you two at, at this time.  
Inuyasha:Yeah you two had us worried sick about you.  
Sango:We were ta-  
AJ:We were clearing are heads of bad memories asshole.-cutting off sango-  
Kagome:Sorry Sango we were worried about you and him.  
AJ:Worried we were having sex-mumbling-  
Miroku:Yeah trying to steal my woman again you piece of shit!! -anger in his voice-  
Sango:miroku stop!  
AJ:No sango you don't have to protect me from this bitch! I already told you I'm not trying to steal your girl but If I was I would have had her the first day you fucked up flirting with that village girl bitch!!-venom in his voice- Also you treat her like shit or like she's not even there Asshole!!  
All gasping because nobody put miroku on blast like that but he was right miroku was that lechorous monk that was perverted an everything AJ said was true, Everything.  
Miroku:Oh really  
AJ:Yeah bitch I would have been all up in that gusha.  
Miroku:Oh yeah-enraged-  
AJ:Yeah Just the sound of my voice would have made her wet.  
Sango:oops dropped something.  
Miroku:What was it that you dropped?  
Sango:Nothing that you should be concerned about.-clinching fist-  
AJ:Yo I'm leaving to take a walk.-walking out-  
Sango:AJ wait!!-running after him dropping the object she had been holding-  
Kagome:-gasp-OMG!!((that's what they been up to))-picking up what is formally know as a condom and running out the door following the two angry people- So this is what you two have been up to!?-Holding the condom in their faces stopping them in their tracks-  
Sango:What is that?  
Kagome:The condom you were holding!!  
AJ:It ain't mine I need a magnum XL that's a trojan Large, no way in hell I can fit that.  
Sango:What does it do.  
Kagome:It's sex without baby.  
Sango:Its yours anyway I saw it drop out of your huge yellow bag.  
AJ:Kagome what are you doing with a rubber trying to give Inuyasha some pussy.  
Sango&Kagome:-gasp-AJ!!-shocked-  
AJ:What, If you trying to give up some ass to Inuyasha I totally understand.  
Sango:No she probably wanted to be save.  
Kagome:No he's right.  
AJ:I knew I was right. ((ha ha))  
Kagome:Except It was for you or Inuyasha.  
AJ:Wait what!?-jaw drops-  
Kagome:It was a race between me and sango either she got you or I got you.

* * *

When temptation comes it's a beast

They stood there silently AJ still shocked from what he just heard still in disbelief not one but two girls like him and want him badly. "Are you mad?" they asked. "No... you both can have a taste." he said. And with that he pull out his manhood and bent the two girls over in the bush and went at it like a lion and his pride of bitches for 20 minutes playing with their breast but got dressed because they almost forgot they had two men and a young kitsune still in the hut waiting for their arrival. So they sprayed a perfume and colonge on themselves to mask the sex odor. Both men going impatient. Just then they walked in the hut camly like nothing just happened except they just had a threesome love affair. So to avoid talking they said.  
Kagome:We'll I'm sleepy good night.-going to sleep-  
Sango:I am beat good night.-going to sleep-  
AJ:I am so tired GN.-goes to sleep fast-  
Inuyasha:Whatever.-goes to sleep-  
Shippo:Niigght.-sleeps very fast-  
Miroku:Okay I guess I can rest to.((I don't trust him :-( dammit)) -goes to sleep-  
Next morning sunrises AJ is already up and going or just thinking about what just happened last night.  
AJ:What the fuck!?((What the fuck happened last night did I have sex with Kags and sango)) What is wrong with me? -walking back to camp-  
Inugang:-conversation-  
Sango:Oh hi AJ good morning.-putting her breast in his face and against him-  
Kagome:Yes good morning AJ  
AJ:Hi sango and kags.((Why is sango trying to make me horny in the morning))  
Kagome:Sango don't you think AJ needs room to recover from his wound.  
Sango:Oh yeah sorry AJ.-backing up-  
Shippo:Can I get some more ramen please kagome.-puppy eyes-  
Kagome:Let Aj get some first ok.  
AJ:Nah it's ok he can have some first ok.  
Shippo:Yah sweet.  
Kagome:Are you sure.  
AJ:Yeah I'm positive.  
Kagome:Ok, here you go shippo.  
Sango:AJ your not hungry.  
AJ:No, I'm straight not hungry.-stomach growls-  
Sango:Your stomach says otherwise I mean just eat som-  
AJ:I am not hungry right now I got a stomach hurting thing.-camly-  
Sango:Are you positive.-pushing against him-  
AJ:Yes I'm positive.-eyes flashing blood red-  
Sango:Are you alright.-puppy eyes look-  
AJ:Yes I am gucci.-Fighting the urge-  
Sango:AJ you don't look so good.-pushing against him harder-  
AJ:I..I..I fuck it.-faints hard-  
Kagome&Sango:-gasp-AJ!!-running to the young sayians aid-  
A young fox demon exactly resembling kirara walks over to AJ and says.  
Kane:He fainted from overheating and to save himself from a hand.  
Sango:Kirara you can talk?!  
Kane:No she's over there, I'm aj's lil fox demon I understand him he sends me thoughts and he can speak neomikya tounge to talk to me in my language.  
Kagome:Can you talk or is aj doing it for you.  
Kane:No this is me lil kane.  
Sango:So your name is kane  
Kane:Yes It is the name that when aj first got me as a baby fox.  
Sango:So this is kinda ackward question but uh...  
Kane:You want your kat to be with me don't worry I know.  
Kagome:Are you male or female.  
Kane:What kind of question is that I have a male voice and name.  
AJ:I'm up what I... kane was good homie!!  
Kane:Whazz zahhh  
AJ:Hahaah you stupid, what you doing here.  
Kane:Looking for you I see you found a mamacita and I'm hungry.  
AJ:Ok, no maybe, ok.-opens some vienna sasages and gives it to kane-  
Kagome:That's why you are not hungry.  
AJ:No I had a stomach ache.  
Kagome:Oooooh.  
AJ:Yeah stomach ache.-nudging sango's boob-  
Miroku:You have just pressed the self-destruct button you may have to haul ass.  
Sango:He didn't grab it he nudged it so he does not have to haul ass.  
AJ:How the hell do you y'all know about self-destruct buttons and hauling ass.  
Unison:Kagome.  
AJ:Darnit kags.  
Kagome:Sorry AJ.  
AJ:It's ok.  
Kagome:Inuyasha are you sleeping again.  
Inuyasha:I don't know what you are talking bout.-wiping drool off his face-  
Kagome:Sit boy.  
Inuyasha:OK-thud he goes to sleep again-  
Kagome:Inuyasha.-Screams in his ear-  
Inuyasha:Shut the hell up bitch your in my ear all close you know they are fucking sensitive dammit!!  
Kagome:-gasp starts crying-  
AJ:Aww hell you made her cry well go make her happy.  
Inuyasha:Why should I?!  
AJ:Well two reasons cuz I fucking said so, and hell have no fury like a woman's scron.  
Inuyasha:So what.  
AJ:How bout I calm her down my way and you won't like my way dog, you may lose her.  
Inuyasha:No you can't have her.-swiping her up and kissing her passionatly but she wasn't inpressed-  
AJ:Exactly, Oh yeah I al- stopping mid-sentence-  
Sango:What were you going to say AJ?  
AJ:Maria!!-_running into the forest for two seonds-_Shit!-_walking out the forest-  
_Inuyasha:Aparantly someone also has girl problems haha ouch!-getting punched in the face by sango-  
Sango:Take that bitch laugh on that.  
Everybody:-shocked- Sango!?  
AJ:Ey bra.  
Inuyasha:Oww what.  
AJ:You got knocked the fuck out beyotch.-stomping him out and walking off-  
Inuyasha:What was that for sango.  
Sango:Because you are a insensitive asshole.-following AJ rest folling her-  
Inuyasha:Where is everybody going.  
Shippo:Following a friend.-sunset into nighttime-  
AJ:I don't-((I just know I seen her I know it))  
The gang and AJ found a village to settle in because it had demon problems so they stayed and helped out with the problems but night time was a beast.  
Sango:I wonder were AJ's room is.  
AJ:I have to go.-packing-  
Sango:AJ I found you and your room uh. AJ are you going somewhere.  
AJ:I have to go home for good.-moving to the door-  
Sango:-Jumping Infront of him-No you can't I won't let you.-Jumping on him making him fall to the ground kissing him passionatly-  
AJ:But I hav-  
Sango:No but except mine.  
AJ:Okay.-_taking both his and her clothes off_-Let me slip this on and I'm cumming in.  
Sango:O-oo-ahh.-in pleasure-  
AJ:You like it how I-  
Kagome:You started without me omg.  
Sango:Cum on and join in.  
Kagome:Okay.-running and taking her clothes off and joins-  
Sango:Can you handle two.  
AJ:The Question is can you two handle me.  
Kagome:Yeah I want payback for last night.  
Sango:Me too.  
AJ:OK.  
So A.J. went at it thrusting himself into one and teasing the other playing with Kagome's breast sucking on them and fingering her and fucking Sango ravagely then switching to playing with Sango fingering her and sucking on her tits and fucking Kagome ravagely. It went on for two hours and the girls fell asleep from "tiredness." AJ sleep as well hugging the girls. Morning hit Inuyasha walks in A.J.'s room but A.J. covers up Sango and Kagome up so Inuyasha does no see them.  
Inuyasha:Bad time I see.  
AJ:Kind of.  
Sango:Who is that-whispering-  
AJ:Guy in the red.  
Sango:Inuyasha!!!-whispering-  
AJ:Yeah.-whispering-  
Inuyasha:Who is that.  
AJ:Village girl.  
Inuyasha:We I'll let y'all get dressed.  
AJ:Okay.  
Inuyasha:Okay.-leaving-  
AJ:Wheew that was close y'all two get dressed and lock that darn door please that was too close for comfort.  
Kagome & Sango:OK  
It took 30 seconds for them to get dressed and teleport to there rooms a trait that aj holds before he met them but before Inuyasha or Miroku knew anything and they agreeded to play dumb.

* * *

A Fallout, and a bloody betrayal

Everybody got together for breakfast and the villagers treated asking questions pertaining to last night it was like 21 questions from 50 cent or something.  
Village Man1:We appretiate you for slaying that demon for us.  
Gang:No problem  
Village girl1:How big is that guy in the weird outfit.-whispering to kagome and sango, pointing at aj-  
Sango:What are you talking about.-whispering-  
Village girl2:Alot of people heard you three, It had to be good you two were screaming his name i think it's A.J.  
Village girl3:Or y'all two were two timing.-whispering-  
Kagome:That is none of your concern.-whispering-  
Village girl4:Oh come on please tell us.-whispering-  
Sango:Look if you don't want permanent dimples I suggest you back off.-Whispering jacking one of the girls up-  
Kagome:Lady Sango it's not polite to hurt people.-Whispering-  
Sango:Well tell this bitch if she don't want to be in a long dirt nap she should back tha hell up.-almost screaming but whispering-  
Kagome:I think some of A.J.'s gangsta is rubbing off on you.-whispering-  
Sango:I know Its so fun being this gangsta.-whispering-  
Inuyasha:What the hell are you talking about.  
Kagome:Shut the fuck up with yo pussy ass, beyotch.  
Sango:You to Kagome I think its contagious.  
Kagome:Me too.-leaving Inuyasha shocked-  
Inuyasha & Miroku:What did you do to our women.  
AJ:Nothing they are probly tired of you two treating them like shit.  
Kagome & Sango:Yes we are and we dont love you anymore we love eachother.  
AJ:Yea- wait what are you serious, your kidding me right, yall playing.  
Kagome & Sango:Sike, just kidding.  
Boys:Wheew.  
AJ:Don't play like that please.((I thought I turned them in to dikes))  
Sango:Ok AJ  
Kagome:For you.  
AJ:Thanx  
Inuyasha:So you girls are cheating on us.  
Kagome:You know what Inuyasha yes we are cheating on two.  
AJ:Oh crap.  
Sango:AJ you know what we don't give a fuck.-Kissing him hotly-  
AJ:OK!!-lil jon screaming-((hell yah))  
Kagome:I dont either.-kissing him the same-  
AJ:Yeeaahh ok.-lil jon screaming-((hell to the motha fucking yah))  
Kagome:I'm his vicious Angel.  
Sango:I'm his vicious Vixen.  
Kagome & Sango:And we got long term pms so we stay bitchen.  
AJ:LOL!-happy face- yea yeah.  
Inuyasha:Yall are joking right?  
Kagome:Hell naw.  
Miroku:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Sango:Yeesss!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inuyasha:No.  
Kagome & Sango:We love him he know how to treat ladies.  
Inuyasha:Why are you two doing this.  
Kagome:Because I am tired of you always hollering at me and abusing me verbally and phisically.  
Sango:And I am tired of you for one asking that crazy question and two flirting with other women also stroking my ass at the wrong time.  
Miroku:Can't you give us one more chance please.  
Inuyasha:Yeah please.-puppy eyes-  
Kagome & Sango:Okay one more chance.  
AJ:What the fuck-mouthing-((Man what the fuck this is some bullshit))-left eye jumping-  
Village girl2:Well in that case let us have him.  
Inuyasha:go ahead.  
Kagome:No!  
Miroku:We insist.  
Sango:Hell no!!  
Village girl3:You don't need him.  
Kagome:Yes we do he's way stronger than Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha:Feh no he's not iron rever soul stealer!!!-cutting aj's good arm-  
AJ:Oww you bitch.-Power hitting Inuyasha with his other arm knocking him through three doors-  
Inuyasha:Oww that hurt dammit.  
AJ:That's what you get.-regenerating his arm-  
Village girl1:He can heal himself.  
AJ:I can heal others as well from the deadlious deseases.  
Village girl4:Can you heal my younger sister mia.  
AJ:I can do it before we leave.  
Sango:Do it right now we'll come with you.  
AJ:Okay let's go!!-walking behind the girl named Mia-  
Village girl4:Here she is-pointing at a girl laying down-  
AJ:Ok here I go, stand back.-Healing the girl name mia-  
Kagome:Is it working.  
AJ:Yes it did she should be good by tonight oh yeah and I'll give her this senzu bean to give her more energy and wake up.-putting it in her swallow-  
Mia:Who are you.-weakly-  
AJ:My name is AJ and I am helping you get better.  
Mia:Where is my sister Mitsuke.  
Mitsuke:Right here sister.  
AJ:My work here is done.-walking out-  
Village man1:Thank you noble travelers.  
The gang:No problem.

* * *

Confessions release at night.......... from everybody

The gang left out for a campsite close to some springs. They got a fire started and the girls found one side of the hot spring and the boys found the other side with a button. They all jumped in including Kirara, Shippo, Kane, and Inuyasha. Kirara was on the girls side though. All of a sudden the oddball shippo pressed the button and the wall went down making the pool bigger but alot of shreiks as well. AJ was happy and mad at the same time this what happened.  
AJ:Can y'all be quiet please.-polite style-  
The gang:OK  
AJ:Now nobody has nothing to be ashamed about everybody's bodies are straight and musley. Y'all had S.E.X. with eachother before right?  
The gang:No.  
Shippo:That's a lie what about you, kagome, and sango.  
AJ:What are you talking about?  
Shippo:Yeah I heard you perfectly in my room screaming cuz that's what I'm doing in my own room.  
Miroku:Go shippo way- hold up you three were doing it by shippo I can't believe you two Kagome & Sango.  
Sango:You weren't asking right.  
AJ:Well, whoever just touched my balls that was not cool.  
Kagome:My bad.  
AJ:Nevamind it was cool.  
Inuyasha:What about you Kagome.  
Kagome:You are an abusive person Inuyasha.  
AJ:Wait shippo how you know about this stuff.  
Shippo:Father, before he died.  
AJ:Damn that sucks hard.  
Kagome:AJ! sensitivaty gosh.  
Shippo:NO enough sensitivaty I want hardcore.  
AJ:Okay, so your parents died right.  
Shippo:Right, you could say that.  
AJ:Try your whole family being killed off except your blood thirsty brother and he hates you cuz you're not evil like him. Also try being raised by him. And losing a friend.  
Kagome:Oh my goodness that is sad.-bareing herself-  
Sango:Kagome!  
Kagome:Opps.-submerging back in the water-  
AJ:Alright everybody out the water.  
Everybody got out the water quickly but eye's turned to look at their new comrade's body looking at the Tattooes, Bullet Scar, and the long sword scar across his has two tattooes one is his last name, the other is a panther clawing up his right bicept.  
Sango:Who's name is on your back?  
AJ:My last name.  
Sango:I love the panther on your arm it's so sexy.  
AJ:Thanks.  
Sango:Your welcome sexy.-rubbing against him-  
AJ:Stop trying to turn me on.-seductivly-  
Sango:Why.-whining-  
AJ:Because your man is over there.-Points at miroku-  
Kagome:Sango stop flirting with aj gosh.-putting clothes on-  
Inuyasha:Please stop your hurting my feelings.  
Kane:AJ you sense the energy.  
AJ:Yeah I sense the energy it feels like a pack of wolves.-getting serious putting on clothes-  
Inuyasha:Kogua!-angry face and putting chothes on-  
AJ:Who the fuck is he an enemy I'll take him out and his army.-touching kags without knowing-  
Kagome:He is an ally of ours.-patting aj calming him down-  
AJ:Oh ok I thought I was going to have to beat down or stomp a bitch out.  
Sango:He's really Inuyasha's enemy but we use him anyways.-laughing sexaly-  
AJ:Oh okay but I will steal off on him it he talks trash.  
Inuyasha:Okay I can live with that.  
AJ:That is If he talks trash to me.  
Sango:We won't stop you.  
A miniture tornado appears and disappears with a boy in the middle he looks 18-19, 5'11" tan, black hair in a long ponytail, wolf tail with matching wolf fur, and a katana blade.  
Kogua:What's up mutt face who's is the newbie another ally or another one of naraku's incarnations.  
AJ:Why do people think that I'm naraku or something.  
Kagome:Don't Feel bad boobie.-Hugs him-  
AJ:Okay.-hugging back-  
Kogua:Hey back off my woman little boy!!!  
AJ:She's mine now bitch!-eyes turning blood red and deep darker voice-  
Kogua:Okay man calm down.-cowering-  
Sango:Okay one, why are your eyes turning blood red?-worried-  
AJ:I'm a little angry.-calmly  
Sango:And two, why did you forget about me.  
AJ:See you are the sweet piece of candy I had to save it for last.-seductivly, eyes going normal-  
Sango:Okay I guess I can take that respone.  
Kagome:What about me what am I to you.  
AJ:You are my Kool-aid, sweet but wet at the same time.  
Kagome:-gasp-AJ!-blushing-  
AJ:See you know it's true.-smirking-  
Kagome:It's not like well yeah it's true.  
AJ:Damn right sexies.  
Sango:You know it.  
Kogua:How strong are you anyway or are you a weakling like that pipskweak over there.  
Shippo:Fuck you, you fuck suck son of a bit-  
Kagome:Calm down shippo.-putting hand over his little mouth-  
AJ:I'm stronger than you, I can kill a person with one punch.-punching a tree nearby making the tree shatter-  
Sango:That makes him even sexier.  
Kagome:Yes that did it did alot.  
AJ:-Body pulses-I sense someone other than you and your army of wolves but the person is injured, we must move quickly.  
Kagome:Who is it aj.  
AJ:Wait never-mind, she's not hurt that was another demon she was fighting, now she's looking for kogua.  
Kogua:It must be Ayame she must be looking for me and the army.  
AJ:Well she's here cause she locked on to your scent.  
Kogua:How do you know about these things.  
AJ:Its alittle trait I hold all in my powers.  
Ayame:So are you strong enough to take on naraku.  
A woman 16-17, 5'8" same peach tone skin as kagome, green eyes, red hair two pony tail upward and sailor moon bang kind of, same atire as kogua, and well built.  
AJ:Oh yeah, I just gonna throw this out there but; I'm only 70% light and 30% dark.  
In Unison:30% DARK!!!!!  
AJ:Wow it's like y'all never saw a dark hero before.  
Kagome:How can we trust you.  
AJ:Look I can control is and besides Inuyasha is Dark all the time.  
Unison:Yeah thats true.  
Sango:What are warning signs?  
AJ:All you have to do is keep me calm but if you see my eyes they tell you anything.  
Miroku:How is that.  
AJ:Color part is yellow im super saiyan, Hazel/Brown color part normal but happy mad, color part is red its controlled dark powers but If the whites are black and color part red uncontrolled Dark evil powers. Yellow also for fox demon light and Red is for Dark but normal for fox demon.  
Sango:Okay thats understandable but-  
Inuyasha:What happens If you can't control your dark powers?-cutting off sango-  
AJ:Don't let it get to that point plus I'll keep my dark powers to a minimum.  
Kagome:Ok so can you join us defeat naraku.  
AJ:Yeah even if I have to fight him fire with fire.  
Sango:Perfect now we can have more power.  
AJ:And marksmanship I'm good at it.  
Kagome:Really?-sounding alittle angry-  
AJ:Yeah, I won't replace you I promise.  
Kogua:Ok its getting late we must go set up for camp. Let's go people.  
Army:Yes sur!-running behind their leader-  
AJ:Well that was interesting!  
Kagome:Yeah but we need to rest to gain energy for tomorrow.  
Shippo:Alright good night then.-goes to sleep-  
Inuyasha:Whatever I'm gonna get some rest.-goes to sleep-  
Miroku:We should follow Shippo & Inuyasha example.  
Unison:Ok good night.-all goes to sleep-

* * *

The real back stabbing and mission part1

Inuyasha and miroku are up and running and thats not a good thing. AJ is up too but not with Inuyasha and Miroku; Aj's at the stream getting water for the gang. This is the conversation that Inuyasha and Miroku held.  
Inuyasha:Miroku we need to take AJ out!!!  
Miroku:maybe we could turn the Mistresses against him and then they will do the job for us.  
Inuyasha:Miroku you are a genius.  
Miroku:Thank you, now let's get back to camp before anyone finds out that plan.-walking with Inuyasha back to camp-  
Kane:What's up with those two.-walking behind them but from a far-  
Back at camp the everybody is rejoining Kane pulls AJ off to the side and so Kane told him the secret plot against him. This is how the conversation went.  
AJ:What's up Kango, I mean Kane why the side convo?  
Kane:They are plotting against you.  
AJ:WHO!?!?!?  
Kane:Inuyasha and Miroku but it might involves the girls!  
AJ:But why would they hate me?  
Kane:Well bra think about it you are mac-err dating or trying to date their girls!  
AJ:But you do know those asses treat them like crap.  
Kane:But still; you are bang-  
AJ:I know, I know.-interrupting him-I think we should get back to camp.  
Kane:Okay.-jumping in aj's shoulder-  
Back at camp AJ rejoins the other for breakfast. But AJ feels a bad vibe from Inuyasha and Miroku and very cold stares from the both of them.  
AJ:Inuyasha, Miroku do you two sensing something?((Are these two mother fuckers cold staring me down))  
Both:Yes we do sense something; you will help us right, well take it down?((you that is))  
AJ:Yeah I'll help you alright what I need to do?((Help you bury youselves after I kill you both for back stabbing))  
Both:Help us take out this demon or demons.  
AJ:Demon; fighting, ok.((What fucking demons the only demons are 5 miles away))  
Miroku:So come on and help us comrade.  
AJ:Okay! Kagome & Sango we'll be back.  
Kagome&Sango:Okay be back before nighttime guys.  
Unison:Okay!!  
Miroku:((He won't make it back at all))  
Inuyasha:((I'll dig my fucking claws into him))  
AJ:Kane come with me.{(So you can help me kick ass)}-thought transfer to Kane-  
Kane:Okay aj i'm coming.-jumping on shoulder-{(Ok I'll come rip some azz up)}-thought transfer to AJ-  
AJ:{(Good)}-thought transfer to Kane-  
Miroku:Come Aj hurry!  
AJ:Okay.  
They walked through the forest where it was secluded so their plot went to action. Then Inuyasha and Miroku ditched him In the woods. So they sent 500 demons in the woods to attack aj part 1 of the plan that was complete giving them time to get to start part 2 of their plan called "Divide & Separate Mistresses from new & stronger comrade.

* * *

The real back stabbing and the mission part 2

Meanwhile A.J. & Kane were fighting off demons. Inuyasha & Miroku were putting part 2 into play while this is the conversation that AJ was having with Kane fighting monsters.  
AJ:I fucking knew this was a set up!-killing 23 demons-  
Kane:Me too!!-killing 22 demons-  
AJ:I should have listen to you!-killing 24 demons-  
Kane:No shit shurelock!!-killing 25 bemons-Next time listen to me dammit, shit I'm getting tired of fighting and now I'm tired.-killing one more-  
AJ:Deform and get on my shoulder!-deheading one-  
Kane:Okay.-Deforming to little fox demon form-  
AJ:Ok c'mon rahh!!!!-slicing 30 demons-  
Kane:A.J. do riptide wave!!-jumping on his shoulder-  
AJ:OK, RIPTIDE WAVE!!!-killing majority of them-Wow I'm tired.  
Kane:You only got 13 left.  
AJ:O-o-o-o-k.-studdered speach with blurry vision-  
Kane:AJ you don't look to good.  
AJ:I'm not that took more energy than It was supposed to.-Knee on the ground sword stabbed in the ground-  
Kane:I'll take it from here okay.-Jumping off his shoulder & Tranforming back to big fox-  
AJ:O-pant-kay.-Breathing heavy-  
Kane:AJ you-  
AJ:-Body pulse & growl-  
Kane:Oh shitzu, OH shit.-panicing-  
AJ:-Body pulse & growl again stopping the demons in their tracks-  
Kane:AJ calm down!!-killing 2 demon-  
AJ:-gasp turning back to normal & return of energy-  
Kane:You good now.  
AJ:Yeah, I'll take'em all out well the rest anyway.  
Kane:Ok.-deforming to little fox again & jumping on his shoulder.-Take it form here maestro.  
AJ:Okay rah!!!-killingrest of demons-  
Kane:Alright let's find those assholes.  
Meanwhile.... Inuyasha & Miroku's conversation.  
Inuyasha:Time to start part 2 of the plan?  
Miroku:Yes it's time.  
Inuyasha:Alright go head kikzu, go my succbus, go.  
Kikzu:Yes master.-A woman 5'8" peach skin, big breast i mean double d's, fit body, blue hair in a short spikey ponytail with two separate bangs, And green eyes in a village girl attire;flys off.  
Meanwhile back at the batcav- urruhh i mean with aj and kane.  
AJ:You sense them kane?  
Kane:No, not that much; but I sense a girl in trouble.  
AJ:Let's go help.  
Kane:It could be a trap.  
AJ:We have to help but if she act's weird or my senses kick in we will leave.  
Kane:Okay she right over there.-pointing at the trap girl-  
AJ:She is- -stopping mid-sentence-  
Kane:AJ what were you gonna say?  
Inner AJ:((She's a succubus she will kill you if you fall for her.))  
AJ:-Body pulse- I understand.  
Kane:You unerstand what.  
AJ:She's a succubus.-whispering to kane-  
Kane:A succubus!?!?-whispering to AJ-How do you know?  
AJ:Well saiyan sense's and Only succubus have light blue natural hair & because of my friend that was a succubus.  
Kane:I remember her, her name was kymiruu.  
AJ:Yes, and Also what japanesse woman has American female titties.  
Kane:Uhmmm, sango-chan.  
AJ:Oh yeah, that is right. Kane blow her out the water.  
Kane:With Pleasure, DARK BEAM!!!-Blast and kills demon-  
AJ:Let's go to the girls.  
Kane:Okay-jumping on his shoulder again-

* * *

Where they fucked up

AJ & Kane are rushing out the forest back to camp to find the girls fucking the guys that set them up to be killed. In total shock AJ walks off with his stuff and bids them a farewell & goodluck because he was gone. Sango throws her clothes on rushes to AJ this is the conversation.  
Sango:AJ wait.  
AJ:I have nothing to say-angry-  
Sango:AJ please!  
AJ:Please what!?!?-more angry-  
Sango:I'm sorry I...  
AJ:Sorry what, sorry you got caught. I can't believe I got close to you!-In fury shaking his head slowly & walking off- I'm done, I'll go back home. Have a nice life.....Sango.  
Sango:I'm sorry aj.-tears dropping falling to knees, with kagome running up behind her-  
Kagome:What happened?  
Sango:We lost him.  
Kagome:We haven't lost him yet.  
Sango:If I can't get get him you can't get him.  
Kagome:AJ wait.  
AJ:What!!!  
Kagome:AJ we still.  
AJ:Still what; Want me on the "team"? What am I to you some extra power? How bout this, I kill Naraku by myself and walk away.  
Kagome:But AJ we-  
AJ:Heh you need me, y'all don't need me inuyasha & miroku already tried to have me killed by 501 demons, And you & sango cast me off by giving them another chance all that stuff you said in my ear. Go back to your boy toys. I'm done.  
Sango:AJ we still-  
AJ:Why do you need me, look I can't keep journeying with you if y'all are fucking each other; I can't watch you......I just can't!-running away-  
Sango&Kagome:AJ wait!!!-holding out hands-  
With that A.J. was gone he went through the forest.

* * *

Let's take a quick trip to memory lane

As Aj runs as fast as sonic smokes crack into the woods thinking about what he saw 20 minutes ago. He has mini flashbacks of the first day in the fuderal era to this moment. Then he stumbles across an open field, tall grass, a stump. He sits down and remembers the memory that he never wanted to remember but he does this is it. Flashback:Alton is 6 years old and he is running away fromthugs trying to capture him and kane. They are ruthless shooting at him well but they are drunk. This is how it went.  
OG thug1:Get that little runt kill him, catch him just make him shure you get him.-stumbling and shooting-  
AJ:You're not catching me dude.-running fast, kane dangling off his shoulder-  
Kane:Aj help here.  
AJ:Ok.-putting him back on his shoulder-  
Kane:thanks dude.  
OG thug2:Im gonna get you, you little fucker, when I do I'll skin you alive.-shooting aimlessly-  
AJ:Y'all can't catch me cuz y'all are too fat and drunk.-still running away-  
-End flashback-A.J. is just sitting there a tear rolling down his face.  
Kane:Dude don't cry over them it's not cool to cry over them.  
AJ:I am not crying over them its the bad memory of "The night."  
Kane:Oh my god really I hated that night that was terrible.  
AJ:Yeah I know.  
Kane:So what are you going to do now?  
AJ:Give'em hell and finish what I started.  
Kane:Which is....  
AJ:Kill naraku and bring everybody his head. But got to find him first.

* * *

Hell comes in a one man one kitsune army

Everbody finds naraku the Inu-gang, Kogua and his army, Sesshomaru, some demons, and last and best for last but not least AJ and Kane. Also AJ is in Dark mode so he does not give a fuck & he's savage.  
Kogua:Hey nice of you- holy crap.  
AJ:What you say mutt fuck, out of my sight.-in a dark voice and pushing kogua out the way-  
Inuyasha:What took-oh no.  
AJ:Eat a dick bitch, this dickhead is mine.-pushing Inuyasha to the ground and jumping of the cliff were everybody was standing onto the battle field-  
Naraku:Took you long enough, minions attack.-sending goon of 9000 to take AJ on.  
AJ:-Takes sword out with black aura blazes around it-Deathscar!!!-in a deep dark voice send black aura blazes killing the whole field.  
Naraku & Everybody except AJ & Kane:Holy shit!!!-in unison-  
Kogua:What power!!!!-awstruck-  
Sesshomaru:Impossible!!!-Doubtful-  
Ayame:Incredible!!!-intersted-  
Shippo:Oh no he's in his dark state.-worried-  
Inu-gang:Thats why he was acting angry.  
Kane:Do it!  
AJ:You die now naraku right where you stand.-pointing his sword at him-  
Kane:Hell yeah bitch, you gonna die like a cucharach haha!  
Naraku:No actual-  
AJ:Too late, DEATHSCAR!!!!!-breaking naraku's shield killing him one strike leaving nothing but his head.  
Soldier1:He did it, it's over.  
A.J. picks up the head and jumps on the cliff where everyone is standing and throws the head on the ground at their feet looking at them for a few seconds with is shirt ripped off and in nothing but some jeans and some combat boots he walks off.  
AJ:Here You fuckers give me a hellava headache damn it was that easy.-he says walking off slowly turning to a soldier bucking at him and making him fall-Fuck you looking at, hehe bitch.-walking off for good-  
Inuyasha:So why is he so pissed and acting like an ass, scares the shit out me.  
Shippo:You fucks are so stupid don't you get it he was the one man army, the dark crusader, the toy soldier, he was the friend forgotten like a toy the kid grew out of and tossed away like a broken tool.  
Meanwhile....  
Kane:So AJ what do we do next.  
AJ:I guess we do one thing.-back to normal-  
Kane:What is that, toy soldier.  
AJ:Party.-jumping through well-  
Kane:Okay why is that.  
AJ:Because, I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders. I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it. Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter. I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to I'm supposed to set an example. I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em. If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em. That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it. There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it. I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it. It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit. And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it. I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted. And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it. This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it. That was never my object for someone to get killed. Why would I wanna destroy something I help build. It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good. I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge. And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth. And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about. Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef. So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth. While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life. Like fuck it i understand this is business. And this shit just isn't none of my business. But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause.  
-walking off into the sunset-End.-black screen-  
-gunshot-  
AJ:Maria NOOOOOOO!!!!  
-Police & ambulance sirens-

Dedecation

(This story is dedicated to to my family Tammy R., Tiffany H. aka T.I.P., Micheal H., And to the memory of Maria M. G. R.I.P. a dear friend.)


End file.
